Leatherface
Leatherface, real name Jedidiah Sawyer, is a mental retard who acts as the muscle and butcher of the cannibalistic Sawyer family. He earned his name from the human leather masks he wears which are made out of the faces of his victims. Leatherface suffers from a facial disfigurement and a skin disease that caused severe deformities and tumours to his face. This combined with his inability to speak and mental retardation caused him to be severely bullied as a child, because of this he became insecure of his own face and tries to hide this with his famous masks. Due to his size and strength, Leatherface is often used to murder and butcher the Sawyer's victims. After having butchered his victims and made them ready to be prepared he cuts off their faces to turn them in masks. Battle vs. Jason Voorhees (by Lasifer) No battle written. Winner Jason Voorhees Expert's Opinion Jason won due to his superior x-factors and weaponry (plus this kinda happened once in Jason vs leather face so there that). To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bunnyman (by Tesla Man) No battle written. Winner: Leatherface ''' Expert's Opinion Leatherface may have lost out in terms of weaponry but his brute strength and sheer durability and resilience allowed him to shrug off most of what Bunnyman could throw at him and once he got up close he was easily able to overpower and kill his opponent. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chris Walker (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Leatherface is walking through the halls of Mount Massive Asylum with his chainsaw. He hears screaming and sees a security guard getting his torso ripped off. Chris Walker's latest victim was in the library so he didn't need to walk far to put his trophy, the guard's head, on a shelf. Unfortunately, he hears the sound of a chainsaw starting up and yelling. He throws the torso at Leatherface. The attack only knocks down Leatherface but Chris Walker has already run up to him and grabs the chainsaw and throws it behind a shelf. He grunts in pain and backs up as a hammer hits him. Leatherface is back up on his feet and goes for another hit to the arm. Chris Walker gets hit but it doesn't do much damage and he punches Leatherface in the face hard enough for him to drop the hammer. The dazed Leatherface stumbles backwards but sees Chris Walker rushing towards him. The cannibal thinks quickly and dodges the soldier's charge as he runs into a meat hook. Chris Walker pulls the blade out of his shoulder and turns around to see Leatherface has his chainsaw again. Chris Walker just barely dodges the berserk swings before Leatherface triggers one of his snare traps. Chris Walker looks for a weapon and finds his wooden spear. Leatherface uses his chainsaw to cut through the rope and drops to the floor but gets back up just in time to get the spear through his gut. Leatherface ignores this wound and slashes right through the spear before cutting Chris across the chest. It isn't a deep cut but Chris Walker is now thoroughly enraged. He grabs onto the chainsaw and the two maniacs go through the door in their struggle. Walker gets his leg trapped in Leatherface's bear trap and yells in pain but trows Leatherface through the wall. Said wall was the only thing preventing people from falling to the first floor. Leatherface yells as he falls and he lamds with a crack. Chris Walker frees his leg and looks down at his opponent. A blood puddle is forming as he walks away. He didn't get a trophy but he still has to contain the Walrider. Winner:Chris Walker Expert's Opinion Chris Walker was stronger, more durable, and better trained. Most of his weapons beat or were almost as good as Leatherface's whose only advantage was the chainsaw. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Chris Walker (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Mount Massive Asylum, Colorado Prison Block 12:00 AM "Get those bitches, Bubba! Dog will hunt! Dog will hunt!" Chop-Top was busy smashing a poor inmate's head in with a claw hammer while Leatherface ran down some other inmates and sliced one in half with his chainsaw. Unfortunately the process took time and a larger Variant with a 2×4 with nails in it took the opportunity to whack his head with it. As he cried out in pain, the Variant kept smacking Leatherface with it but failed to notice he had finished with his previous victim. With a victorious yell, he thrusted his chainsaw upwards and through the Variant's chest, shredding his heart and shattering his ribs. He continued to havk away at the body until his brother called him over. "Hey, you think the guy wearing white's a security guard? He's running for the phone room, run his ass down Bubba!" Leatherface had a different plan though and dropped his chainsaw, pulling out his mallet-sized sledgehammer instead and going down a side path. Chop-Top didn’t care so long as the guy was slaughtered and he's perfectly fine with staying here to see that all of their victims were dead. He heard a loud crash and looked up to see a massive man with chains on his arms and legs who looked like he had torn his own face off already. Chris Walker growled at the puny man in front of him after he dropped down from the second floor. Containment was going well and he had plenty of trophies but he still knew a threat to the public when he saw one. "Think you're tough shit, huh? Well, I've been in Nam, fatass!" In two powerful strides, he was within grabbing distance of Chop-Top and grabbed the man's wrist when he swung the claw hammer at him. Chris broke the man's bone with a simple squeeze and as the man howled in pain, dropping his weapon, he picked him up by the throat with the other hand and lifted him up. "Little pig." But he was interrupted in his torso rip by Chop-Top stabbing him in the throat with his switchblade, that proved to only delay the inevitable and piss the big man off. Walker instead decided to throw the annoying Sawyer through the nearby window which unluckily for Chop-Top led to the outside and he screamed in terror as he fell down the mountain to the forest below. Earlier... "I've got to call for help. I've got to, I don't care what Murkoff says! Is that a pig?" The security guard had horrifying flashbacks of the most infamous inmate chasing after hin and killing his friends, keeping their heads as trophies, as he said that. But it did seem like there was a pig in the phone room, at least it sounded like it, he didn’t have a gun but hey, he lost the big guy, there couldn't be another physically imposing Variant- Leatherface stepped in front of him as he opened the door, not only proving him wrong but also smacking his face with the mallet-sized sledgehammer. The man toppled over and convulsed until Bubba finished the job with a second swing. He liked the man's face so he kneeled next to the corpse and pulled out his electric knife but put it back as he heard a scream pierce the air. His brother's scream. Leatherface ran back as fast as he could and found Chris turning to look at him, he yelled at the man who simply roared back at him. The slasher was intimidated for the first time in this asylum and regretted dropping his chainsaw earlier as the big man towered over him before closing his hands into fists. "Big hog." Walker and Bubba swung at each other and managed to send each other stumbling back before running at each other. Leatherface hoped to get in another swing of his mallet-sized sledgehammer but Chris grabbed his wrist and attempted to punch him only for his foe to hold back his hand. The two were locked in a contest of strength where neither were willing to give up and both were shocked that someone as strong as them lurked in the asylum as well. But Walker was slightly stronger and pushed Bubba to his knees before kicking him in the chest with his boot. Chris stomped over to the smaller man and went to grab him but yelled out in pain as the electric knife cut his hand. Leatherface followed this up by taking a swing at his leg with his mallet-sized sledgehammer but was horrified to see the big man not even give out a cry of pain at that. Walker picked up Bubba by the throat and chokeslammed him on a nearby table, the wood breaking from the heavy blow and the Texan's weight. Leatherface squealed like a pig as he realized he dropped his weapons and Chris grabbed him by his leg before slamming him on the concrete floor. Dazed from the beating, the slasher couldn't prevent the Variant from grabbing his arm again and judo throwing him over his shoulder, headfirst into the floor. Walker punched himself in the face twice as he roared in victory before going for the final grab, he would slam Bubba into the nearby pillar and then rip his torso off, keeping his head as a trophy... Buzz, buzz, buzz! Leatherface had other plans and finally retrieved his chainsaw, doing an uppercut with it that sliced through Chris' torso, the cut wasn't too deep but it still caused him to fall over and it bled heavily. The slasher swung the chainsaw downwards, the Variant first blocking it with his chain but it bounced off and cut into his forearm. Walker yelled in agony but gathered the strength to punch Bubba in the gut as hard as he could, the smaller man keeling over and trying not to throw up. Both were heavily wounded and Chris strided over to a broken walk but Leatherface caught him first and hacked his leg with the chainsaw. Luckily a snare trap caught his ankle before too much damage could be done and he was dragged away yelling, only barely keeping himself on the ground by a lucky swing. Walker gritted his teeth limped over to the iron pole sticking out of the broken wall and ripped it out before roaring at the top of his lungs. Bubba got up and let out a mighty yell in response as he charged, both pointing theur weapons at each other but something unexpected happened. Shunk! Bzz... The iron pole punctured the chainsaw's gas tank and Leatherface groaned in horror as it failed to start up again. "You're out of options. I'll make this quick." The Variant swung the other end of the iron pole at the slasher, knocking him over once more, but the man desperately grabbed his electric knife. Walker stabbed him through the back and barely dodged Bubba throwing the electric knife at him. Chris reached down and ripped Leatherface's head off before he could stop him and roared in victory. He inspected the head and noticed something odd, what he thought was the man's face was actually a human flesh mask. "Two-for-one?" Never mind that, he had work to do, there were still many more hosts before containment was successful and he staggered off in search of them. "We have to contain it." Winner:Chris Walker Expert's Opinion Chris Walker is victorious in this battle of overweight Texan killers due to his better short range weapon and taking Physicality and Experience. While Leatherface had edges in his mid range weapon, special weapons, and Tactics, he couldn't overcome his foe's far superior strength and durability. He also had only fought a trained and armed opponent once and lost despite his foe using his signature weapon. Rematch Information The original battle had only one vote with edges from an anon and the fight was much shorter. The weapons were inaccurate as Chris Walker never used a wooden spear and Leatherface was a composite of multiple movies as opposed to this rematch's original timeline. There was only one X-Factor for each warrior and Bubba's superhuman strength was not brought up. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Li Kui (by Battlefan237) "有人吗？(Anybody inside ?)" Yelled Li Kui, as made his way through the dusty, seemingly deserted living room of the Sawyer's butcher house, carefully placing his feet on the empty area between the animal skeletons displayed around the set. Finally crossing the room, the Iron Ox found himself standing in front of a small door. Hanging on the door was the skull of a large animal, properly a cow, along with several other animal skulls and body parts and hooks, whose tops seemed to be covered with blood that smelt fresh. Slightly annoyed by this eerie sight, Li hacked his axe at the skull, instantly crushing it into pieces. As grandpa Sawyer's most cherished artifact fell apart, the door behind it suddenly opened up, revealing a bulky man dressed in a ridiculously large apron, with crude makeups marking the spots where the man's lip and eyes were supposed to be situated on the man's bag-like mask. "娘的，你是什么鸟东西？（F**king crap, what kind of messed-up shit are you ?）" Yelled Li Kui, as he raised his axes in a defensive position. The masked man, however, ignored his questions, partly due to the language barriers, and drew out a hammer from his large pocket. Capturing Leatherface's unfriendly action, Li immediately dispatched his left axe towards the incoming blunt instrument, blocking it in its way. With the right-hand axe applied, he easily knocked the homemade killing tool out of Leatherface's hands, breaking its handle apart and sending the blunt head crashing to the ground, landing right on the back of Leatherface's left foot. Suddenly erupting on the chainsaw murderer's toe, was a sharp pain. Groaning in distress, the big man backed off and dodged into the corridor behind the door, running back to the storage to get his most beloved tool of death,with Li Kui in hot pursuit. Rushing towards the end of the corridor, Leatherface turned right and seemingly plunged himself into another door. Upon reaching the end, Li found two doors available. Kicking the first door open, Li found no traces of Leatherface, but was instead presented with an extremely disturbing scene. Even for a harsh murderer like him, the graphic picture in front of Li and the strong smell of a mixture of blood and rotted flesh were enough to arouse a violent impulse to vomit. Hanging on the hook installed on the ceiling of this small room, was the dead body of a man, with his clothes ripped off, body gutted open and intestines leaking out of the large wound on his stomach. The most unnerving part of it, however, was the state of the poor man's head, completely smashed open by something blunt, probably the hammer that psycho used to ambush him. Retreating from the room, Li was fast enough to catch up with Leatherface, who had just picked up his favorite toy and came bolting out of the storage room nearby. Roaring wildly and tearing through the air, was the chainsaw with which the Sawyer Family spread their legends through countless massacres and acts of extreme brutality. With a weapon beyond the description of any words from ancient Chinese rampaging towards his position, the Black Tornado backed off, obviously startled by this futuristic abomination beyond his Song Dynasty level of imagination. Hastily darting back, the Iron Ox was cornered by the Texan slasher, who pushed forward his weapon and made a violent swing. With his experience fighting feral beasts, Li was able to swiftly dodge aside, narrowly drawing his left arm out of the moving blade's orbit, leaving the left-hand ax's handle to be cut apart. With his first slash missing the target, Leatherface roared in displeasure and attempted to swing back his butcher tool, whose inertness and massive physical momentum sabotaged the masked psycho's dream of making a quick and graceful swing, granting the Iron Ox with the chance to detach the wooden staff from his belt and slammed it towards Leatherface's knee with the level of strength he inflicted upon the tigers that took his mother's life. With the impact made, Leatherface let out a painful roar and kneed down, dropping the chainsaw aside, sending it crashing into the shelf close by. The clumsy tool jammed the moment its blade thrust into a wooden box, rendering it as an utterly useless sack of machinery. Hardly had Leatherface regained his till when Li Kui's fist came crashing onto his jaw, knocking him backward and sending him crashing into the other shelf, which was not stable enough to handle this sudden input of weight and crumbled down. Lying in the midst of broken 2x4s and kitchen tools, Leatherface picked up a meat cleaver in a desperate attempt to defend himself. Raising it up, the last thing the Sawyer family's muscle saw in his life of killings and cannibalism was the shiny blade of Li Kui's second ax. Smashing it onto Leatherface's head, Li Kui continued hacking at the masked killer beneath, until the last bit of life was forced out of the psycho's flesh. With the opponent defeated, Li Kui let out a roar of victory and entered the storage room, inside which he noticed a tool that shared great resemblance to 火铳 (Hand Cannon), a relatively new weapon used by the most elite factions of 禁军 (the Song Dynasty Royal Army). He had only seen it once in Kaifeng, and according to other Liang Shan rogues, this new weapon maintained the power to slaughter gods. Picking up the tool, Li placed his ax aside and picked it up. Hardly had he examined it when he was teleport back to his own realm. "娘的，什么鸟事。" (Holy crap , the f**k just happened ?) It was not time for him to keep wondering about it, though, because several Song soldiers from the 县衙 (Local Law Enforcement Department in ancient China) were coming towards him, Daos and Qiangs in their hands. With his weapons left inside Sawyer's residence, Li Kui had no choice but to seek help from his new little friend. Based on his memory of the hand cannon, the Black Whirlwind pointed the tool at the incoming soldiers and opened fire by pulling the small handle set at the back of the firearm, hitting the first soldier in the chest. ”爽快。“（Awesome.) Seeing the first soldier collapsing down, he continued firing the shotgun at the remaining soldiers, pounding them down one after another. The last one tried to flee,only to receive solid shotgun blast on his back and get pinned down on the ground. With the threat eliminated, Li turned back and began heading back to Liang Shan Headquarter, where he would show the new weapon to the brightest minds of their clan and allow them to figure out the way it works. Very soon would the Song government be drawn to this unremarkable little town and even the finest soldiers of the empire would be trembling under the immense power the bandits' new set of tools possessed, and so would the Jin and West Xia, after a lead ball pierced Huizong Emperor's forehead. And very soon, the whole world in the ancient Chinese literature realm would have to embrace a storm. '''Winner: Li Kui Expert's Opinion Despite living in ancient times, Li Kui claims victory over the modern slasher due to his better weapons, better experience and better fighting skills. To see the original battle and votes, check it out here. Battle vs. Harry Warden (by Jackythejack) It was a misty day at the camp, with a fog rolling across the lake and spreading across the campsite like some growing darkness, as if it was a living being. No one had been to the camp in a long time. Not since the murders, at least. No one would bother to check on the camp, or even explore it. They wouldn't find the flags they had used to mark the dead bodies, nor would they find the shrine dedicated to a decomposing, long dead head. After all, there was no reason for them to come to this camp, right? Which made it all the more confusing that Harry found himself there, and the miner himself didn't even know how he got there. All he knew was that he woke up in one of the cabins wearing the miner outfit, with his pickaxe and several other weapons nearby. He had woken up to see a post-it note next to his pickaxe. On the note was the words KILL HIM!! ''written in red ink. Harry didn't pay much attention to it at the time, crumbling it up and tossing it away. Though, only a few minutes later, when he was exploring the buildings of this camp, his mind couldn't help but to wander. Specifically, it was focusing on that note that he had received. Why was he being tasked with killing someone? Who was he supposed to kill? How did he end up here? Should he be worried? His paranoia fueled his thoughts, but those thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard loud footsteps echoing out through the camp, and those footsteps were getting louder. They were heading right towards him, from behind. Harry turned around just in time to see a man with a disgusting looking skin mask on his face chage at him from within the fog, wielding a cleaver. The man screamed as he approached Harry and swiped in his direction. Harry stumbled backwards, just barely avoiding the attack in exchange for his balance. He fell backwards, landing on his back and dropping his pickaxe in the process. The masked man quickly slashed towards the ground with his cleaver, but Harry was able to move out of the way and pull out his knife. He took heavy breaths. What the fuck was going on here? He was swung at once again, but Harry avoided it once more and swiped at the man's exposed arm. though he knew that he made contact and cut the skin, the man didn't even flinch. He just cried out once again and actually punched Harry in the face this time. Not expecting the blow, Harry stumbled back, opening himiself up to an attack from the cleaver. The man swung once more, and it hit Harry right in the stomach. Harry cried out in pain as his body tensed up. He gripped his knife tightly and stabbed it into the bigger man's arm, causing him to let go of his cleaver and take a step back, screaming in pain as he moved to forcefully yank the knife out. Harry soon realized that he wasn't going to get that knife back anytime soon. Shit...that was a terrible idea. The miner pulled the cleaver out of his stomach and felt the warm blood travel down his torso. He ended up tossing the cleaver at the beheamoth of a man. This distracted the skin-face long enough for him to get his pickaxe back and run off into the fog, with the man screaming after him as he moved to retrieve his cleaver, dropping the knife on the ground. ... Leatherface was unable to chase after the man. Try as he might, shortly after the man ran into the fog, Leatherface lost all signs of him. This fog was making it uncomfortable to see, and considering the cannibal's already limited mental capacity, he couldn't find it in him to actually chase someone down, especially in new territory. He'd have to understand how the camp worked before he could even hope to chase someone. Leatherface instead chose to move across the camp, effectively staking it out as he tried to find the man wearing the mask. He didn't know who the man was, but frankly he didn't care. If anything, he was scared, and this man posed as a very clear threat, and he wanted to make sure that the threat was going to disappear. The cannibal continued to travel from cabin to cabin, kicking down doors and looking around the rooms. He'd find a couple of things that didn't really interest him, like old knives and blankets and rope, and one time he even found what looked to be a decomposing corpse, though he paid it no mind. He only had his cleaver, at the moment. He wanted something better, if he could find it. It wasn't long until Bubba happened to find the toolshed for the camp. Despite the area around the shed looking completely decrepit and abandoned, what he found in the toolshed looked as good as new. There, on one of the workbenches, was a chainsaw, and nearby was a sledgehammer. Bubba moved with surprising speed as he ran to the chainsaw and picked it up, as well as picking up the sledgehammer. Now much more armed and a lot more comfortable, Leatherface moved out of the toolshed and went to go kill the threat so that he wouldn't be nearly as scared as before. This time, Leatherface didn't show nearly as much fear. He had something much more comfortable, that was going to make a hell of a lot of noise that would scare just about anyone around him. He stomped through the grounds of the camp, though still not knowing the layout to heart, of course. His eyes were peeled for anything that looked like it wanted to kill him. Eventually, though, he stopped and stared at the outter walls of one of the cabins. After a few moments of silent staring, he heard what sounded like the floor creaking. Perhaps he was behind that wall...? ... Harry was, in fact, behind that wall, but he was trying to be as silent as possible. When he heard the floorboards creak, he stopped moving completely and tried to even out his weight. His plan was to weight until the big lug of a man would enter the cabin, where he could eliminate him with his nailgun, but whether or not that was going to work was beyond his knowledge. Just from that one encounter with him, which he was lucky to have even survived, he could tell that monster was going to be tough to take down. Though, Harry was a firm believer of the element of surprise. It helped him out before, so it could help him out again. With a deep breath, Harry turned his entire body to face the door to the cabin, which was currently closed and blocking out anyone's view if they wanted to look into the cabin. With the windows all blocked up, this was the perfect hiding place. Now he just needed his nail gun. The nail gun didn't really fit anywhere on his person, so he had to stuff it in his pocket and hoped that it didn't fall out. By some miracle, it hadn't fallen out yet, and he grabbed the nail gun and took it out of his pocket. Though, just as he was preparing it and getting ready to use it, there was a loud, ear shattering noise. ''BRRRRRRRR! The noise, which sounded like an engine starting up, surprised Harry and caused him to drop his nail gun. It fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Surely anyone nearby would've been able to hear that. Harry starting muttering expletives as he bent over to pick up the nail gun. This was just as there was a loud CRASH! A quick look up revealed that Leatherface, instead of just taking the door like a normal person would, blasted through the old and weakening walls of the cabin. They gave way easily under the charging man's weight after years of neglect, and Bubba roared as he waved his chainsaw around the moment he got into the room. Harry was silently panicking as he decided to ignore the nail gun and instead run over to his pickaxe, which was leaning against the wall. He held it in two hand and waited for the man to come at him, which Bubba did. He ran right towards Harry, chainsaw roaring out hungrily to cut into some flesh. Harry avoided the initial swing, if only because Leatherface was being predictable. Harry, though lacking much upper body strength, was able ot lift his pickaxe over his head and slam it down towards Bubba. It snagged on some of his close and the sharp point of the axe was able to leave a gash across Leatherface's chest, but the cannibal merely roared out in pain and pushed Harry away from him, causing him to completely let go of his pickaxe. Harry almost lost his balance again, but was able to regain it and pull out his nail gun. He aimed it at Bubba and pulled the trigger, hoping it was close enough to be accurate with it. Thankfully, he was. It hit Bubba dead in the leg, but to Harry's dismay, the Texan didn't even react to it as he charged forward. Harry couldn't back up in time and Bubba swiped his chainsaw at Harry's arm. Harry screamed out in pain as his arm was cut down the middle, causing it to squirt blood on the floor of the cabin. He turned around and ran away from Leatherface, grasping the spot where his hand used to be. He didn't know where he was going in the cabin, though, and quickly found himself in a dead end, with Leatherface close behind him. Harry turned around to see the cannibal rush into the room and directly towards him. He tried his best to maneuver out of the way of Leatherface to rush out of the room, but Bubba was surprisingly agile. The Texan moved his chainsaw to the side and hit Harry in the leg, causing him to fall and tumble to the ground. Knowing that he was going to win, Leatherface raised his chainsaw up, cried out in victory, and slammed his chainsaw down on the miner. The entire camp would be filled with the roar of a chainsaw and Harry screaming in pain, which would eventually be cut short as the deed was done, with a now dismembered body and a pool of blood on the cabin floor. Leatherface, now sure that he was safe, raised his chainsaw up and screamed once again. He was the victor! Expert's Opinion The voters believed that, while Leatherface was clearly at a mental disadvantage, his brute force and his better arsenal took the victory over Harry. Many had also believed that his bigger experience murdering people throughout the years could give him the upper hand as well, but overall most felt that Harry was generally just incompetent at what he did. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors